Un amor inesperado
by AnnieKaraiJuumonji10
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y va haber una fiesta en la escuela, Tsubasa planea invitar a Sakura pero ella le dice que va a ir con alguien mas, ¿a quien se encontrara que comparte su misma historia? Pliss pasen y leen.


**N/A: **Hola, soy nueva en esto de escribir fics de Kyoukai no Rinne y vengo a traerles este fic de la pareja que más me gusta que es Tsubasa y Ageha, espero que les guste y no sean muy duros conmigo, esto solo será un One-shot

**Disclaimer: Kyoukai no Rinne no me pertenece, es propiedad de la Gran Sensei Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Tsubasa se encontraba sentado en una banca de la escuela en el descanso observando de lejos a Sakura y Rinne conversando y comiendo juntos el almuerzo, no dejaba de pensar si algún día Sakura se enamoraría de él y se olvidaría de Rinne en eso una voz interrumpió su pensamiento.<p>

-Siempre comen juntos –

-¡Cenizas sagradas!-las arrogo ya que creyó que se trataba de un espíritu

-Estúpido – dijo Ageha mientras tosía

-Ageha – el exorcista se sorprendió de verla - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Pues venía a compartir esta comida que yo hice con Rinne pero veo que Sakura como siempre no se despega de el ni para comer –

-No Ageha te equivocas es el quien no se despega de Mamiya-san –

-Claro – dijo no poniéndole mucha atención

-¿Y por qué no vas con él y los interrumpes?, eres experta en eso –

-Cállate – dijo molesta – Me quedare esperando para ver si le llega una petición al gabinete meteorológico e inmediatamente la acompañare –

-Pero eso no va a impedir que Mamiya-san vaya con él y lo sabes – decía con un poco de enojo y celos

-Y supongo que tú también iras si hay alguna petición –

-Si –

Ageha se sentó al lado de Tsubasa, de hecho se sentó hasta la otra esquina de la banca.

-Tsubasa – dijo en voz tenue

-¿Qué paso Ageha? –

-¿Qué vas a hacer el día de San Valentín? – pregunto en un tono melancólico

-No lo sé, este año van a hacer una fiesta en la escuela y tenía planeado pedirle a Mamiya-san que vaya conmigo –

-¿Cómo tu Valentín? –

-Si –

-Genial – dijo alegre – Así si tu invitas a Sakura yo puedo ir con Rinne –

-¿Tú vas a invitar a Rokudou a una fiesta de su propia escuela? – pregunto sorprendido

-Sí, no creo que tenga nada de malo –

-Te deseo suerte – dijo no muy convencido de que la Shinigami lo lograra

-Pues yo también te deseo suerte – dijo con el mismo tono que el – Si tenemos suerte nos veremos en esa fiesta con nuestras respectivas parejas – dijo Ageha mientras se paraba de la banca – Nos vemos –

-Espera, no te vas a quedar para ver lo del gabinete meteorológico –

-No, mejor esperare para ir con él a la fiesta – diciendo esto Ageha se marchó y la campana para regresar a clases sonó.

**Varios días después**

Tsubasa se estaba terminando de arreglar para ir a la casa de Sakura para pedirle que fuera con él a la fiesta de Día de San Valentín, aún faltaban varias horas para la fiesta y él sabía que pudo haberle preguntado un día o dos antes pero creyó que sería mejor preguntarle el mismo día.

Se dirigió a la casa de Sakura pensando en la forma en la que le debía de preguntarle si quería ir con él a la fiesta, quizás: _Mamiya-san ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de la escuela como mi Valentín? O Sakura ¿Me darías el honor de ser tu Valentín?_

Toco el timbre y la madre de Sakura abrió la puerta.

-Buenas Tardes Señora Mamiya – dijo cortésmente Tsubasa

-Buena Tardes joven Juumonji, por favor pase – le dijo muy amable la madre de Sakura

-¿Se encuentra su hija? – pregunto nervioso

-Sí, se está arreglando para ir a la fiesta de la escuela que empieza como en dos o tres horas –

-¿Va a ir con alguien? – pregunto sorprendido

-No lo sé muy bien creo que sí, ¿Quieres que le avise que estas aquí? –

-Sí, gracias –

Tsubasa paso a la sala y se sentó en el sillón más cercano se sentó a esperar a Sakura.

-Tsubasa-kun – dijo Sakura mientras entraba a la sala, llevaba un lindo vertido de color rojo que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas y llevaba unos zapatos con muy poco tacón del mismo color y llevaba el pelo suelto – Hola –

-Hola Mamiya-san, que linda te vez –

-Gracias –

-Venía a preguntarte algo – dijo nervioso

-Claro ¿Qué paso? –

-¿Quería saber… bueno… si tu querrías ir… conmigo al baile de… la escuela? – pregunto con mucho esfuerzo

-Lo siento Tsubasa-kun pero ya me invito alguien más – dijo Sakura con voz suave

-¿Quién? – pregunto sorprendido

-Rokudou-kun –

-Oh bueno entonces mejor me voy, nos vemos en la fiesta –

-Nos vemos –

**Varias horas después**

Tsubasa se encontraba sentado en un lugar afuera de la escuela donde podía ver quienes entraban en la fiesta, esperando ver llegar a Sakura y Rinne entrar juntos después de varios minutos los dos llegaron.

-Tsubasa-kun – dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba junto con Rinne

-Hola Mamiya-san, hola Rokudou –

-Hola Juumonji –

-¿Por qué no entras en la fiesta? –

-Es que quería un poco de aire fresco Mamiya-san –

-¿No invitaste a alguien Juumonji? – pregunto Rinne

-Mmm no –

-Bueno cuando entres nos puedes buscar para divertirnos todos juntos – dijo Sakura alegre

-Bueno nosotros ya vamos a entrar, nos vemos –

-Nos vemos – dijo Tsubasa mientras recargaba la cara en sus manos

Ahí se quedó durante muchos minutos pensando en si entraba o no, pensaba que se vería muy tonto entrando sin pareja, en ese momento sintió que algo se dirigía a él e inmediatamente lanzo sus cenizas sagradas.

COF, COF

-¡Estúpido! – le grito mientras le pegaba con una caja de chocolates que llevaba

-¡Auch! – grito mientras se sobaba – Ageha ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido al verla ahí

Ageha suspiro y se sentó a su lado – Venia a ver si llegaba a ver cuándo llegaran Rinne y Sakura –

-Ya llegaron –

-Que mal ya no lo alcance –

-¿Y para que querías alcanzarlo? –

-Para darle estos chocolates – respondió mientras le enseñaba la caja

-¿Es con eso con lo que me enojaste? – pregunto molesto

-Sí, si hubiera traído mi guadaña te hubiera pegado con ella pero no la traigo así que te pegue con lo primero que tenía en la mano –

-Pues si quieres puedes entrar a la fiesta y darle esos chocolates, solo déjame decirte que esta con Mamiya-san –

-Si lo sé, él me dijo que vendría con ella – dijo con melancolía

-A ti también te batearon ¿Cómo te lo dijo? –

-Me lo dijo amablemente, me dijo: _No puedo ir contigo Ageha porque voy a ir con Mamiya Sakura_ – dijo imitando la voz de Rinne

-Que estupidez – dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué es una estupidez Tsubasa? – voltio a mirarlo

-Es una estupidez que nos rechazaran el día de San Valentín es como un cliché –

-No nos rechazaron – en ese momento Tsubasa la voltio a ver con una cara que le trataba de decir "_Si, nos rechazaron_" – Bueno si tienes razón, nos rechazaron –

Tsubasa se levantó un momento para estirar las piernas y Ageha también se paró pero mantenía la cabeza viendo hacia el piso y el fleco le tapaba los ojos, en ese momento Tsubasa voltio a verla y se quedó sorprendido de verla así.

-Ageha ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto preocupado

-¿Qué tiene Sakura que no tenga yo? – pregunto con voz quebrada

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Tsubasa no sabía que contestar a su pregunta así que le contesto con otra pregunta

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? – volvió a preguntar Ageha levantando la cara y se podían ver lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

-Ehh bueno, no tiene nada que tú no tengas – respondió nervioso

-Claro que si tiene algo que yo no, tú y Rinne están enamorados de ella, -

-Bueno eso no quiere decir que… - Ageha lo interrumpió

-Bueno que tu estés enamorado de ella no me importa pero Rinne si me importa él está enamorado de Sakura y ella no hace ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en conquistarlo y yo que me esfuerzo en llamar su atención en gustarle, en que se enamore de mí –

-Pero Ageha el amor ocurre nada más, sin planearlo, aunque suene cursi, él se enamoró de ella porque si – dijo Tsubasa acercándose un poco más a ella

-No, ya sé porque también se enamoró de ella, es porque ella es más lista que yo, ya sé que no soy muy lista y que a veces puedo ser muy tonta – dijo mientras lloraba

-No, basta Ageha – en ese momento Tsubasa se terminó se acercar a ella y con sus manos le seco las lágrimas y después le mantuvo agarrada la cara con sus manos viéndola fijamente – Tú no eres tonta, solo que a veces no piensas las cosas bien, como todos los que estamos enamorados –

-Entonces, le gusta más ¿porque es más bonita? – le pregunto mientras cerraba los ojos para liberar otras lagrimas

-No, tu eres muy bonita Ageha – ella abrió los ojos como platos sin dejar de mirarlo – Rokudou es un idiota por no fijarse en una chica tan linda como tú – Tsubasa no podía creer lo que dijo

Los dos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro fijamente a los ojos, se fueron acercándose lentamente sus labios uno del otro para besarse, pero Ageha reacciono a lo que estaba a punto de pasar y empujo a Tsubasa rápidamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Ageha en voz baja

-Sí estuvo cerca, no te ilusiones conmigo – Tsubasa voltio a verla pero ella se encontraba de espaldas y en ese momento voltio rápidamente

-Tú no te hagas ilusiones conmigo Tsubasa –

-¿Crees que yo quiero algo contigo? –

-Ja, claro que sí, porque yo no quiero nada contigo – decía mientras se acercaba a el

-No es al contrario yo no quiero nada contigo, porque me gusta alguien más – dijo acercándose el también

-Pues a mí también me gusta alguien más, además como me fijaría en ti si a cada rato esta con tus estúpidas cenizas sagradas –

-Y como yo me fijaría en ti, que siempre estas detrás de Rokudou –

Cada vez que los dos hablaban se iban acercando más.

-Estoy segura que Rinne besa mejor que tu –

-Y eso como lo podrías saber y no creo que bese mejor que yo – Tsubasa dijo indignado

-No lo sé solo lo deduzco y ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? –

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ageha –

-Lo sabía, nunca has besado a alguien entonces no puedes saber si besas bien –

-Está bien, ya me cansaste –

En ese momento Tsubasa se terminó de acercar a Ageha ya no quedando más espacio que los separaba y de nuevo puso sus dos manos en las mejilla de Ageha y atrajo sus labios a los suyos besándola

Ageha abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto Tsubasa la comenzó a besar, al principio lo trataba de alejar de ella pero no lo logro, al cabo de un par de segundos empezó a disfrutar el beso y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Tsubasa y el bajo sus manos para ponerlas en las caderas de Ageha.

El beso duro mucho tiempo así que se acabaron separando por la falta de aire.

-¿Por qué me besaste? – pregunto Ageha sorprendida

-No lo sé, solo tuve el impulso de hacerlo, ¿Qué no te gusto el beso? –

-¿Qué?, si me gusto… bueno – Ageha se sonrojo - ¿A ti te gusto? –

-Ehh… - Tsubasa pensó mucho en que responderle y opto por responderle la verdad – Si, si me gusto –

-Bueno pues a mí también me gusto, a lo mejor en el fondo no me desagradas tanto Tsubasa –

-Ni tú a mí –

-Bueno supongo que esto significa que… -

-Que podemos ser algo más que amigo – término de decir Tsubasa

-Esto es algo ilógico –

-¿Qué es algo ilógico? – pregunto curioso

-Que a los dos nos rechazaron hoy y las personas que nos rechazaron se quieren en una al otro –

-Así que se podría decir que esto es algo raro –

-Sí, raro – Ageha volvió a agarrar la caja de chocolates – Ten toma –

-No se los ibas a dar a Rokudou – dijo mientras la agarraba

-Prefiero dártelos a ti – dijo mientras sonreía

-Podríamos intentar ser algo más Ageha, solo intentar –

-Mmm Está bien intentémoslo ¿Y si funciona? –

-Nos haremos novios ¿Te parece? – pregunto Tsubasa mientras se sonrojaba

-Si – ella también se sonrojo

-¿Qué tal si entramos a la fiesta? –

-Sí, vamos a entrar – le contesto mientras le agarraba de la mano

Los dos entraron juntos a la fiesta y las amigas de Sakura, Miho y Rika le fueron a decir inmediatamente.

-Llego con una chica de pelo largo negro, que se ve que no es de la escuela – le dijo Miho

-Sí y es muy bonita, mira están por ella – le dijo Rika y diciendo esto se fueron

-Genial que haya venido con alguien ¿Verdad Rokudou? –

-Si –

-Creo que es Ageha – dijo Sakura en ese momento Tsubasa se acercó junto con Ageha hacia ellos

-Hola Mamiya-san, Hola Rokudou – dijo Tsubasa

-Hola –

-Que bien que hayas entrado a la fiesta Tsubasa-kun – decía alegre Sakura

-Sí, bueno Ageha y yo vamos a bailar nos vemos –

-Se ven lindos juntos, ¿crees que haya pasado algo entre ellos mientras estábamos aquí? –

-Supongo que si – respondió Rinne – Parecen más amigables el uno con el otro –

-Cierto, bueno nosotros también vamos a bailar – dijo Sakura sonrojada

-Ehh si claro –

Las dos parejas se pusieron a bailar pero los que se veían más cercanos y menos penosos eran Tsubasa y Ageha, quienes a pesar de que fueron rechazados por las personas que les gustaban para ir a un baile el día de San Valentín encontraron a quien sería su pareja perfecta en quien menos pensaban.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, vuelvo a repetir no sean duros conmigo que soy nueva en este fandom de Kyoukai no Rinne XD <strong>

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios ;)**

**Saludos y Abrazos **


End file.
